


XXXX

by abcxyz0214



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →變態少爺有→正太阿西出沒請注意
Relationships: Austria/Germany (Hetalia)





	XXXX

「路易。」輕輕撫著那小孩特有的柔嫩臉頰，羅德里西的聲音異樣的低啞。

「路易。」又聽見了對方喊著自己的名一次，路德維希的身體明顯地輕輕顫抖了一下。

他不曉得事情怎麼會變成這樣。他只是想要請假下一次的鋼琴課，好為哥哥的生日提前作準備而已，他不曉得為什麼似乎羅德里西突然生氣了起來－－雖然他向來看不出對方的喜怒（只能從他認為深奧至極的琴音判斷）。

但是羅德里西觸碰著自己的手卻和以往不同，這點他明確地以本能感受到。那雙優雅無比的手過往也經常帶著鼓勵地輕輕觸碰自己，即使和哥哥那帶著粗魯抓亂瀏海的撫摸完全不同，但他卻能理解在兩者之中相同存在的溫柔。

而不是這種……異常怪異的撫摸。

「路易，路易……」羅德里西依舊執拗地反覆喊著對方的小名，原先捧著對方臉頰輕蹭的手順著輪廓一路往下觸碰，從掌與臉的接觸漸漸提起，直到僅留下指尖滑過對方胸前的襯衫布料，帶著惡意與刻意的觸摸，果然讓路德維希不由自主地低聲驚叫出口。

羅德里西勾起了笑，眼神卻陰鬱非常：「路易，你知道嗎，我很擅長為琴調音。」

看著對方不解的眼光，羅德里西慢慢地將那稚嫩瘦小的身軀環入自己的懷中，他知道這個敏感的孩子如果在此刻看見了自己佈滿情慾的表情，肯定會再也不會來到這裡。

他絕不願意讓兩人的共處時光就此消失。

所以，他要在男孩還沒有反應過來之前……先下手為強。

「路易、路易。」逐漸收緊自己的手臂，無視男孩因為呼吸困難發出的小聲嗚噎，羅德里西喃喃地向自己、也向對方說著：

「路易，你會成為一台好鋼琴的。」

只要……經過我的調音的話。


End file.
